Somewhere I've Never Traveled
by YnNa13
Summary: AU: Would you ever fall in love with someone so fragile? Someone that can easily be tricked? Could you endure all the hardships just for her? Do you really love her? KaiOC
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! Sorry for those reviewers that read my last version of Somewhere I've Never traveled. I didn't seem to entirely like my plot there, it was a little bit too boring for me. Anyways, hope you like this fic!!! Read & Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters, though I'd exchange anything for Kai or Tala.  
  
Summary: Kai is one of the richest kids around while Rumiko(OC) is a blind squatter. When one encounter leads to another, they find that they have more in common than in contrast. But could Kai ever risk falling in love with her meaning giving up all he has? KaiOC- sometimes KaiOCTala  
  
Prologue: Rumiko  
  
She walked along the streets of Tokyo, hearing every little hint of sound with her delicate ears, hidden behind her long black mane. She gripped the leash of her pet dog, Krishna tighter when she heeded a loud sound of vibration coming towards her. Krishna didn't fail to lead the raven haired girl to the right side of the busy streets, avoiding whoever that was.  
  
Rumiko Mizuhari was no ordinary squatter. Her life was a bit more miserable, moreover, dark. At the age of four, Rumiko lost her sight as the result of a very terrible accident that caused her parent's death as well.  
  
As Rumiko turned to the next alley, she felt someone tug her pale white dress. She didn't turn around to see who it was since it made no difference.  
  
"Could I hold your dog, miss?" asked a very sweet voice. Rumiko blinked a couple of times before nodding. She felt a great tug on Krishna's leash and assumed it was the kid.  
  
"Christian? What are you doing in that dirty alley, in addition with that filthy little street rat. C'mon Christian, lets go home," said a high- pitched voice, obviously Christian's mother.  
  
Rumiko made no expression. She listen to Christian's footsteps pass her and his mother's continuous reminders not to go wandering around. The little boy excused that he had just saw Krishna and thought he should follow her not knowing where he was.  
  
Rumiko walked once again. She was now at one of the oldest towns in Tokyo. Most of the houses were made of makeshift however, whenever Rumiko passed here, she could sense happiness in the surroundings.  
  
She took a few more steps until she reached the last house. Krishna stopped abruptly, seeing the house and guided Rumiko towards it.  
  
The sixteen-year-old girl never really knew what her "home" looked liked. Her friend Megan always told her that it was once of the most orderly houses in the neighborhood though Rumiko never believed it, hinting that there was sarcasm in her voice.  
  
She outstretched her hand and scanned the wall, finding the knob. When she got hold of what felt like a cold, rusty ball, she quickly rotated it and Krishna guided her inside.  
  
"Back so early, Rumiko?" asked an elderly voice. A big woman emerged from the kitchen, an emerald apron around her huge body. Her gray hair was neatly tied up in a sleek bun and her azure eyes twinkled at the sight of her foster grand-daughter.  
  
"I decided that I could just stay here in the house noting that the market was getting crowded again," replied Rumiko coolly. She let go of her dog's leash and reached for a chair right beside her. She sat down gazing at nowhere.  
  
"Do you want me to call Megan so you could both talk?" asked the old woman.  
  
"No thanks," said Rumiko closing her amber eyes. "I need time to think, Aunt Remi."  
  
Remi chuckled softly and went back to the kitchen. She noted to herself that the little orphan was slowly becoming more mature nowadays. She had loved Rumiko ever since she had adopted her at the Orphanage of the Handicapped. Somehow, Remi felt really attached to Rumiko, though she didn't know why. Maybe it was because the tawny eyed girl made her smile, but who could ever know?  
  
On the other hand, Rumiko's mind was on the other side of the world. Last night, she had the weirdest, yet most familiar dream ever. She noted however, that if this happened, she still had sight then.  
  
_ Her parents were inside their room, discussing business issues as usual. A little Rumiko stuck her head inside the room to take a peep. Her parent's conversation was taking longer than usual. Her mother had promised Rumiko that she will bring her to the park, Rumiko was now beginning to become impatient.  
  
So far, the raven haired girl had not understood any word of their chat. However, there were a few words that processed into her brain.  
  
"We shouldn't let her out much, Cyrell. It could be dangerous," said a manly voice.  
  
"Don't be silly, Amuro! She is only six years old, why will they harm her?" replied Cyrell.  
  
"Don't act like you don't care," said Amuro in an angry voice. "Boris is the most heartless man I've ever met. He doesn't care how old the person he's going to damage is, just as long as he succeeds."  
  
Rumiko withdrew her head out of the small opening of the door. She had heard her parents talk about that Boris guy several times. He was a business partner of her father. They are in the same position but Boris loves to keep a tight competition.  
  
"What do you propose then?" asked Cyrell, tapping her foot continuously and becoming a little edgy now.  
  
"I say we travel somewhere out of this town. To a place where hardly no one ever goes."  
  
"And were would that be?" said Cyrell in a sad sort of voice. Her tone made it clear that she knew what her husband was going to say and she dreaded it.  
  
"The Hidden Grave."  
_  
And that was the time Rumiko woke up from her sleep. It was short dream, to be honest, but it reminded her of something. They were talking about her, for sure. Someone was obviously plotting to do something dangerous to their family. Was this the cause of her parent's death? Or was everything just an accident? The answers to that, she didn't know.  
  
kaikawaii: a bit short, ne? it's only the prologue though, I promise you better chapters. please review though, flames are welcome just avoid to much harsh words. Arigato to you all and God bless!!!  
  
=D ©kaikawaii 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: hey ya all! hope you liked the last chapter... bit short but that was the best I could do for now. Anyways, here's the latest chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... Rumiko isn't even mine... ok fine, she is.....  
  
Chapter 1- The Meeting of Amber and Scarlet  
  
Kai wiped the trickling sweat off his forehead, brushing a few of his bluish hair. He had been out under the sun for about an hour now, finding his way through all these people. It was like being in the desert for an eternity!  
  
It was merely the second week of summer vacation and all their household helpers were with his father who asked them to help him in their house at California. The ones left at the Hiwatari Mansion were needed at the house with his all-so-busy mother who was now ordering him to do all the chores for the past few days.  
  
"So why am I here with you again?" asked Kai's best friend and second cousin named Tala.  
  
"Because..." said Kai impatiently glancing at his second cousin.  
  
"Convincing answer," muttered Tala sarcastically. "We've been here for like an hour already." He glanced at his watch. "Plus, I still have a date with that blonde cheerleader later."  
  
Kai shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What's next thing on the list?" he asked not wanting to bring up the topic of how many girls Tala has dated.  
  
Tala took out a crumpled piece of paper from his small pocket. So far, they have only managed to buy six kilograms of meat and several carrots.  
  
"Um... something called brocholli. Must be Latin," replied Tala having some difficulty reading. Kai snatched the list from him, knowing something wasn't right. He shot death glares at Tala after reading the list.  
  
"It's broccoli stupid and that's English. Don't you pay attention at class or do I have to send you back to grade one?" Kai nearly smacked Tala for his lack of intelligence and common sense. "Where do we find this anyway?" Kai said looking over at the people's heads. 'Of all places, why this market?'  
  
There was a large crowd near the middle of the booths. People were shouting and screaming something at the top of their lungs. Then Kai looked over at the next side of the street where there were less people.  
  
"Hold this for a sec, Kai," Tala said handing Kai their grocery bag before mumbling softy, "I didn't know there were hot chicks here."  
  
With that, he was off running and disappeared beneath the crowd before his companion could even say a thing. Kai tried to find him, shielding his eyes with his right hand. Tala always had this quick attitude when he saw pretty girls, Kai always knew that this was were all of his brains went.  
  
He walked to nowhere, staring at the list again and again. He was lost and he knew it. People didn't seem to notice that, though. They were all busy pointing at different booths and running towards it. Then he saw a tree nearby with a bench under it occupied by only a few people. He sat there, feeling exhausted, breathing with his mouth. He looked over to his left were he saw an old lady sitting with her grandson. Then he turned to his right where no one sat. He sighed.  
  
'Do any of them even care about the people around?' he thought inwardly, casting several glances at the people running so quickly, his eyes barely even saw they were there.  
  
After a while, Kai darted his eyes towards the girl at the opposite side of where he was seated, just about surrounded by a huge crowd containing people who actually looked at her, their brows furrowed. Her long raven hair laid freely on her shoulders, her eyes staring straight back at him, though with no expression. She seemed about his age. Her sleeveless pale white, dirty dress had obviously already shrunk from the many times she wore it, dropping freely above her knees and evidently showing her curves and long, slender legs. She was holding the leash of her Labrador dog who was sniffing the ground around its owner.  
  
Kai stood up, leaving his bag of food behind. He walked to the girl hastily, suddenly having the urge of asking for instructions. It looked liked she knew this place really well, unlike the other people who were just like him, wandering around in circles. Plus, she was the only one who was essentially looking back at him.  
  
"Excuse me miss," he said when they were just a few feet apart. Kai knew very well that she heard him, however, the girl didn't seem to pay much attention. Surly her beautiful amber eyes stared at his crimson ones, but she showed to expression that she saw him.  
  
"Excuse me miss," Kai repeated firmly walking a few more steps. Still, she said nothing. Kai was getting more and more impatient with her. What was she, deaf or something?  
  
"OI MISS! I'M TALKING TO YOU HERE!!!" Kai shouted causing the girl to jump slightly.  
  
Rumiko heard loud footsteps approach her, the wind caused by different people's movements eloped with her body. She was standing there for a short while now, waiting for Megan to buy her groceries.  
  
"Excuse me miss," she heard a very low and still voice say. Rumiko thought that this person was talking to another individual so she just stared blankly at nowhere.  
  
"Excuse me miss," she heard once again. Maybe the person this guy is calling didn't hear him, not knowing that he was actually calling her. Well, what would you expect? People here knew that she was blind so why would they bother talking to her? She was usually given the silent-angry sort of treatment for even existing and who would be stupid enough not to know she was blind when her eyes explained everything?  
  
Then she heard a very loud yell that obviously irritated her delicate ears that she jerked a few feet backwards. Finally she said, "Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Yes I am," replied the voice. "What're you deaf or something?"  
  
Rumiko shook her head, confused, her long hair following her moves. Kai, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at her. It was the first time he'd seen such beauty.  
  
"Could you tell me where I could find some broccoli?" asked Kai.  
  
Rumiko's brows crossed. Was he insulting her or something? Could he not see that she blind?  
  
"Sorry?" she replied, trying her best not to sound offended.  
  
"Look, I don't really have time for games, could you just show me where I could find the damn broccoli?" Kai said irritably.  
  
For a while, Rumiko couldn't say anything. What was he talking about? Of course, she would've helped if she knew where it was but considering the fact that she had never even seen the place made her as clueless as him.  
  
"Hello? Could you show me now please?" said Kai mockingly.  
  
"No she can't," said a firm voice. Kai looked behind Rumiko and saw a girl coming their way. Her shoulder length, curly red hair was tied up in pig tails. Her face was full of freckles and her clothes were no different from Rumiko's.  
  
"And who would you be?" asked Kai rudely.  
  
"I think I should be asking that question," replied the girl. Kai gave her a glare. He would never allow such a lower class teen say something to him like that. But before he could say another word, the redheaded girl was now dragging her friend away from Kai, muttering something to her ear that the blue haired boy couldn't understand.  
  
"Stupid rats," said Kai under his breath and quietly cursing to himself after that. He was now in such a foul mood that he found his way out of the market not bothering to finish his groceries or even waiting for his friend.  
  
He reached his black motor bike and quickly go on it, speeding furiously on the road. The Hiwatari mansion was not so far away from the market place. Kai reached the silver gates of his humble home in no less that fifteen minutes. It opened quickly and Kai wasted no time in waiting there. He drove to the entrance of his house and left his bike standing there, not troubling to unload the things on it. He stormed inside his house and marched noisily to his room.  
  
The clattering of Chinaware echoed throughout the huge Hiwatari mansion. Kai and his mother were now eating dinner silently, both on each opposite end. Just when Kai was about to finish someone opened the dinning room door loudly.  
  
It was Tala and he looked extremely tired and sweaty. He looked at Kai angrily, just like a bull who had just seen red before pecking is aunt rashly on the cheek.  
  
"Oh hello Tala dear," said Mrs. Hiwatari not bothering to look at him. "I'm sorry but we were just about to finish dinner you could ask for extra food though."  
  
"I don't mind auntie," replied Tala taking the seat next to her. "Anyways, I had just walked a mile long going here because somebody left me at the market!"  
  
Kai tried his best not to laugh. He knew very well that Tala wasn't the sporty kind of person and knowing that he had just walked from the market to here was very surprising.  
  
"Why didn't you get a cab?" he asked instead.  
  
"If you didn't forget, my money was with you," said Tala rather coldly. "Why did you storm off so early anyways?"  
  
Kai spared a moment to look at Tala and then gazed down at his food.  
  
"Yes. I would also like to hear why you couldn't accomplish the task I gave you Kaido Hiwatari," snapped Mrs. Hiwatari who was now looking at her only child.  
  
Kai felt a rush of anger pass through him. He hated being called by the exact name of his father. Everyone knew that, of course, but his mother just loved calling him by that name especially when she was angry.  
  
However, Kai found it hard to explain. Actually, he didn't want to. What would his mother say if she found out that he was talking to lower classmen?  
  
"Well?" both Tala and Mrs. Hiwatari said impatiently.  
  
"Someone was just getting on my nerves," said Kai in his usual monotone.  
  
Tala looked puzzled while Mrs. Hiwatari merely shook her head. No one can ever make her son spill the beans. He was just too thick and mysterious. She snapped her fingers several times and called, "Maria!"  
  
At once a middle age girl entered the kitchen, her brown hair tied into a messy ponytail. Mrs. Hiwatari ordered her to clean everything up and Maria knew better than to act slowly. When everything was fixed, Mrs. Hiwatari stood up, wiping her mouth with the table napkin for the last time and walked gracefully out of the room.  
  
"Mind telling me Kai?" said Tala looking at his best friend.  
  
Kai nodded hesitantly. "Let's go to my room," he said and walked out the door as well, Tala at his heels.  
  
The two climbed the marble staircase quietly. They passed a dark hallway covered with different pictures of the Hiwatari ancestors, all who have once owned this residence. Then, they turned to their right and climbed another set of stairs before standing face to face with a wooden mahogany door much like the others surrounding it.  
  
Kai quickly opened it revealing a very large and neat room. His king sized bed stood near the large window still at the edge of the room. Beside it was a computer and a study desk. There was a couch at the center of the room, big enough for four people. And in front of it was a large television set, speakers and different kinds of gadgets all around it. There were several bookshelves at the opposite of Kai's bed, a lay-Z boy chair and a few more furniture.  
  
The two boys both slumped down on the couch, Tala grabbing the hold of the remote control on the way. He turned on the television, continuously changing the channels.  
  
"So, what happened?" he said after a few flips. Kai looked out the dim window.  
  
"I saw this girl," he said slightly embarrassed though he didn't show it.  
  
"Oh really?" said Tala, the tone of excitement in his voice.  
  
"Yes," Kai said avoiding his cousin's glances. "I walked up to her and asked for help but she rudely ignored me so I got all pissed off. I mean, how dare she do that to me, that filthy street rat!"  
  
Tala's eyes widened. "You mean she was a street rat?" Kai nodded. "Why did you talk to her then?"  
  
But Kai didn't answer this question. Besides, he didn't know the answer to that one. Why did he step up to her anyways? She was surely just some ordinary girl.  
  
Slowly, he got up and walked to the lavatory connected to his room. Tala watched him enter but knew better than to say anything.  
  
Rumiko entered her house, quickly being released by Megan. What the hell happened beck there? Was the person she was talking to also blind? But then, how did he see her? Was he making fun of her or something? So many things buzzed into her mind.  
  
She quickly outstretched her hand and started looking for a chair. When her hands felt something soft, she quickly pulled it and sat down.  
  
"What was that about, Megan?" she asked closing her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, Rumi-chan," replied Megan sitting next to her. "Just someone playing another prank on you."  
  
"But he seemed really surprised when he heard you shout though," said Rumiko, resting her chin on her hand.  
  
"He was just shocked that someone like us would snap at him, that's all," replied Megan, witnessing the sun set out the glassless window.  
  
Rumiko said nothing. She tried to picture the boy's face, but as much as she did, she couldn't do it. If only she touched his face, then she could've imagined it.  
  
"What do you want for dinner, Rumiko?" asked Remi, who poked her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm fine with anything, Aunt Remi," said Rumiko, fluttering her eyes open once again.  
  
A few minutes, Kai emerged from the bathroom. Apparently, he had changed into a loose scarlet shirt and a pair of blue boxers. Tala, on the other hand, was lying on the couch, impatiently watching something.  
  
Kai sat down on his lay-Z boy chair and looked at the screen. There, there were a bunch of girls trying to eat some kind of insect.  
  
"What are you watching?" he asked.  
  
Tala didn't bother to look at his cousin but answered, "Fear Factor."  
  
Kai sat down in silence, suddenly thinking about what happened earlier. So many questions filled up his mind. That girl seemed to have a great affect on him, though he didn't know why.  
  
"Could I stay here for the Summer?" asked Tala, lazily.  
  
"As long as your father wouldn't mind," replied Kai in just the same manner. He was used to Tala staying over for vacation but much persuasion was needed for this.  
  
"Don't worry," said Tala, looking away from the screen for the first time and gazed towards the window. "Father's busy with his new girl now." Kai heard him mutter words in Russian so fast, though he caught every word Tala had said.  
  
"Is she that bad for you to curse her?"  
  
"YES!" shouted Tala who was now standing up. "'Just call me mother Tala- kun, I'll marry your father soon enough,'" Tala mimicked, putting his hands on his waist.  
  
Kai laughed despite Tala's angry manner. His friend stormed off to the lavatory and Kai heard the flow of water. He then turned to his window. He walked over to his bed to look outside even closer. Rain was pouring down now. Odd. It never rained in this part of Tokyo especially when it was summer. Somehow, this told Kai something. Something was coming into his life that would change everything he is right now.....  
  
A/N: hey! a little short, yeah I know but it was the longest I could do for now. I'm really lost for ideas so if you have any, please review! Arigato mina!!!! Mwah!  
  
©kaikawaii 


End file.
